Cat and Dog
by supremegreendragon
Summary: Just when Sherlock and John find out their feelings for each other, Moriarty captures them and makes them his pets. And he loves to watch them play with each other. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

The door banged open and one furious gentleman stomped inside, shortly followed by his much calmer friend. Sherlock had his hands in his pockets in a very casual manner and he took his steps in stride. John turned to glare at him.

"You did that on purpose!" his voice was accusing.

"I have no idea what you mean," Sherlock feigned innocence, "I was merely stating some observations."

"No one 'observes' that someone gains weight, suffers constipation and has a rash...a rash...BELOW THE BELT..without ill intentions. You were just insulting her. Now she'll never speak to me again!"

Sherlock merely shrugged.

"Then perhaps she's not the one for you."

John's glare intensified. Suddenly Sherlock was disturbed, not because of the look he was receiving but of something else entirely.

Did something seem off about this room? Everything appeared to be normal. Yet he couldn't stop this feeling...

"You're just a heartless bloke, you know that? You just don't want me to get a date for whatever strange reason!"

Sherlock held up a finger without looking at him, signaling John to be quiet. How insulting! The man thought. He waited for an explanation but none came, only adding to his anger. While Sherlock was busy surveying the area, John's rage kept building. Finally he could take no more.

John stormed upstairs with pounding footsteps. Sherlock figured he was just going to seclude himself in his room for awhile and cool down. There was about a seventy percent chance John will come back down in half an hour, Sherlock mused while he was still looking around. Then John would probably leave his room for some soothing tea. By tomorrow morning Sherlock was sure to be forgiven.

Just like all the other times.

When the footsteps came rushing back, the detective was shocked to see John gripping onto a packed suitcase.

"So now you're leaving?" Sherlock almost laughed incredulously.

John didn't answer. He just darted as fast as he could towards the door. Sherlock barely managed to block his path in the nick of time. John tried to push him out of the way but Sherlock countered with his own strength. Their arms were tangled into each other and were locked in battle.

"Wait! Wait! Just a minute John! What's all this about?"

"Move, Sherlock!"

"I swear, you're acting like a broken-hearted woman!"

"Don't bring gender-stereotypes into this!"

"This is very out-of-character for you! Calm down and tell me what's wrong."

Sherlock used all his strength to push John as far away from the door as possible. It ended up being a little too much, however, because John lost his balance and they both fell to the floor. Sherlock was now on top of John and he examined the smaller man very closely.

John's pupils were dilated and his breathing rigid. But it didn't seem like anger. His cheeks were becoming pink. A blush? John was still glaring.

"Get off me," he ordered quietly, "You're heavy."

His lips were suddenly very interesting to look at. Sherlock felt something stir in him that he only felt when his entire mind and focus was on John. John tried not to look directly into Sherlock's eyes. They were too serious, analyzing and beautiful to stare at.

"I might. After you tell me what's wrong."

"Why do you care? Aren't you a sociopath?"

The mocked question didn't faze Sherlock. A heavy silence overcame them for a long while. John willed himself to look directly into those deep, moist eyes.

And his mouth became so dry he instinctively swallowed.

Before Sherlock realized what he was doing, he leaned his head forward. John felt his heart skip a beat as he met him half-way and their lips connected.

Now Sherlock had kissed before, the only reason for it was to see what this 'electricity' was that people often felt. He hadn't felt electricity with his first two kisses: one recipient being female and the other male. All he felt was lips, teeth and saliva.

But kissing John gave him plenty of electricity. He thought he might have been jerking from the intense feeling. All at once his body heated up with the unfamiliar sense of passion.

For John it was just the same. The kiss was incredible! He hesitantly touched Sherlock's bottom lip with his tongue. Sherlock not only allowed the action, he took the initiative and connected both digits.

John had never felt so ecstatic in all his life. They kissed for several long minutes before Sherlock pulled away and got off John. Sherlock had to stop himself from smiling at the lost look on John's face.

"Do you want to continue in a more private place John?"

John's manhood twitched in excitement. He nodded, got up and followed Sherlock into his room like a lost puppy.

At least, he looked like a lost puppy to Jim. A very cute lost puppy.

Said man's jaw was hanging from his mouth as it had been for some time. Of all the things he thought he would see when he bugged their flat, this was the last thing he would have expected. Though he wasn't complaining.

He was so glad that he was currently the only one watching the cameras and that he was alone in his room. He watched as Sherlock and John sat on the bed. Sherlock toppled over John a second time, kissing just like when they were on the floor.

Jim's pants became so unbelievably tight that he unzipped them and let his erection free from its confines. Flustered, he gently stroked himself while the two men snogged each other. This was the hottest thing he had ever seen. His two little bitches (yes, they were his bitches by his standards) playing with each other.

"Sherlock," John breathed between kisses, "How far do you want to go?"

"As far as you'll let me," was his answer.

Sherlock withdrew and took off his shirt. John began stripping also. Jim felt like he was about to drool all over himself as the two got naked.

Once the clothes were safely discarded onto the floor, Sherlock pulled out something from the dresser. John and Jim's eyes widened in unison.

"Why do you have lube?" John asked, astonished.

"Because he's a very naughty boy," Jim whispered, stroking his tip with his thumb.

"For experiments."

John obviously didn't believe his answer but he said nothing else on the subject. He licked his lips unintentionally.

"Well then...who's going to enter who?"

Oh dear God. Jim's brain bursted with perverted thoughts. Sherlock was so far leading this, so it would make sense why he would take John. Just thinking of him, fucking adorable little Johnny-boy sent him over the edge. He could already see John's face a cherry red and hear the moans.

Yet for John fucking Sherlock, now there's a thought. Sherlock was beautiful and more elegant of the two but a lot more stoic. Yet Jim loved the idea of someone cute like John fucking the great Sherlock Holmes. That was sexy as hell.

Of course, he liked the idea of he himself fucking both. But he'll leave that fantasy for another day.

They must have decided while Jim was daydreaming, for the next thing the villain knew, John was on his knees and Sherlock was coating his fingers with the lube.

"Alright John, I'm going to enter a finger now."

He did so, causing the other to gasp. The sexy sound rang in Jim's ears and he pumped faster.

"Come on, you two. Don't keep daddy waiting," he said to himself.

Sherlock asked John if he was alright. He continued once he received a nod. He entered another finger, stretching the entrance with a scissoring motion. A bead of sweat formed on John's forehead. The fair-haired man panted like a dog.

Yes, John was a lot like a dog, Jim thought. Loyal and trusting. While Sherlock might be more like a cat. Elegant, flexible and only lets people socialize with it when it feels like it.

Hmm. Sherlock in kitty ears. How much more stimulating could his thoughts be at this moment?

Sherlock was now coating his length with a generous amount of lube. He steadied himself and slowly entered inside.

"Oh yes. That's right you two. Have a nice fuck," Jim stroked himself some more, watching the screen intently.

"Sherlock!" John gasped as the dark-haired man picked up the pace.

Once Sherlock felt his erection being wrapped by John's entrance, he was inclined to go faster. All he knew was that he had a warm, pleasurable, tingling sensation and he wanted to keep going. He was starting to sweat himself from all the heat.

"Sherlock! God yes!"

"God Sherlock, yes," Jim mimicked lustfully.

Wasn't it ironic that Johnny-boy was taking it doggie-style? The cute little war veteran had his eyes shut tight. Sherlock thrust continuously, causing the bed to move around. Jim could tell that Sherlock was having trouble keeping himself from moaning.

After several minutes, a growl escaped Jim's mouth.

"Moan too dammit. I need to hear you," he whispered in the air.

Of course, that didn't do anything. Jim was growing ever so flustered. He had to hear Sherlock's voice too!

"Sherlock! I'm about to...to..."

John jerked once and his seed spilled onto the sheets. Sherlock was getting very close as well. His mouth quivered as he tried with all his might to restrain from making a sound. Jim lost his patience.

"God dammit MOAN!" he yelled, his own erection momentarily forgotten, "Pant, yell, squeal! Anything! Make a sound bitch!"

Jim's prays were finally answered. The moment Sherlock released inside John, he screeched.

"Ah! John!"

Both men took a minute to catch their breath. Jim continued to stroke himself. Sherlock then pulled out, leaving a trail of cum that connected from his length to John's entrance.

John paused. Did he seriously just have sex with Sherlock when he was pissed off at him not half an hour ago? His feelings have been all jumbled up lately that he was starting to act before thinking. Before he had enough of Sherlock constantly making his life miserable (at least he thought it was miserable at the time) so he just packed his bag with random clothing and went to leave. He didn't even have a plan as to where he was going to go.

Sherlock laid his head down on the pillow.

"Lie with me?"

John snapped out of his thoughts and titled his head towards the origin of that rich voice. Sherlock had a small, mysterious smile that reminded him of Mona Lisa. He couldn't help but smile himself. To hell with trying to figure out the reasons for this occurrence. He'll worry about it later.

He turned around and crawled beside Sherlock. The two sank underneath the stained covers and embraced each other.

"You know how cute you are when you're angry?" Sherlock commented.

Jim couldn't agree more. He gave himself one last stroke before he too released. The hot substance splattered onto his thighs but he didn't really care about that. He smiled wickedly.

He had to have these two officially for himself. He needed to tame them and have them as pets. One day, very soon, it will happen. He will fuck them but not only that. They will fuck each other on his command.

And the next time he tells Sherlock to moan, the detective better do it right away.


	2. Chapter 2

John grudgingly opened his eyes to the blaring light hanging overhead. Confusion swept over him. What had happened? He remembered having a drink and-

Black. Everything went black. It started when he and Sherlock had woken up entangled in each other's arms. The sudden change in their relationship hit John at once and he felt himself needing a drink.

However, when he looked in their cabinets he found that they were dry of everything except human anatomy parts. Sherlock entered the kitchen, came up from behind John and snuck a kiss on his cheek.

John relaxed at that. Outside the window the sun was setting. He asked Sherlock if he would like to go get a drink. He agreed, they went to a pub, and that's all John remembered before waking up here.

Where 'here' was, he had no idea. He saw that he was on a king-sized bed and strangely enough, Sherlock was lying right beside him. The detective had his eyes closed and he was groaning slightly in pain.

John sat up and edged closer. But before the doctor could speak, Sherlock beat him to it.

"I'm fine John," he whispered, wincing a bit before he opened his eyes, "We've been drugged. The effects are...unenjoyable to say the least."

"You're not enjoying yourself, my dear? Well we'll have to change that, won't we?" a cheerful voice rang suddenly through something like an intercom, echoing against the walls.

Quick as a flash, John hopped out of the bed and glared at the ceiling, as if it was the one who had spoken.

"Moriarty! You've gone too far!"

He was met with silence, until a small chuckle was heard.

"Too far? We haven't even started having fun yet and I've already gone too far? Poor Johnny. You just have to loosen up, doesn't he Sherlock?"

The detective recovered enough to sit up. The drug must've affected him more than it did with John because he was wobbling a bit in a daze. This took John's attention away from Moriarty and onto Sherlock.

"Are you alright?"

Sherlock answered quickly.

"I'm fine," then to Moriarty, he said, "What are your plans now? You've kidnapped us but I'm curious. What do you have to gain from this?"

"Ooooooh Sherlock!" the sing-song voice cooed, "Are you implying that I wasted a perfectly good drug on you two? Nonsense! When it comes to my two lovely pets, nothing is a waste."

"Pets!" John couldn't help but exclaim.

"That's what I said Johnny. Now do you see the screen to your left? Do you?"

Both captives looked at the screen attached to the wall. John was expecting to see Moriarty's ugly face. To his horror, a tied up and gagged Harry sat with a blindfold over her eyes.

"You sick bastard!"

Sherlock's mouth went dry as he observed John's obvious distress. The screen went blank and John's face paled.

"Don't hurt her. Please!"

"Oh Johnny. Johnny Johnny Johnny," Moriarty 'tsk'ed, "You simply must relax! She'll be fine. As long as my two little pets behave, that is."

John and Sherlock exchanged glances.

"What do you want?" John asked the ceiling.

"Do you see the box boy? Do you?"

John's eyes darted toward a simple box lying on the floor right beneath the screen.

"Fetch it, boy! Bring it to Sherlock."

The doctor's lips tightened as he forced himself not to say anything. He reluctantly did as he was told. After he had the box in his arms, he went over and stood by Sherlock, then he opened it.

Inside was a dog collar and a head band with cat ears.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" he cried out.

"What's wrong Johnny? Don't you like your new collar? I'm sure Sherlock likes his ears."

"So I have to wear those," Sherlock tried to make his voice sound neutral but a trace of bitterness snuck through.

"Come on you two! Wear them! Daddy wants to see!"

By how much John's shoulders tensed up at that moment, it was easy to see his rage rising.

"Don't be like that. Put on the collar or Daddy will have to issue a little punishment. Your sister will get one dismemberment for every order you and Sherlock disobey. Just as an example, you don't obey this order, then she looses one eye. You disobey another after that, she looses the other. And so on and on..."

Without stalling, John fearfully laid the box down on the floor, grabbed the collar and buckled it around his neck. He didn't notice that the tag said 'property of Moriarty' on it.

But Sherlock did and he felt his own rage beginning to stir.

"Sherlock. The ears," Moriarty pressed.

The detective inhaled deeply, the effects of the drug were now starting to weaken. John took out the head band and handed it to him, giving him a look that pleaded his cooperation. Sherlock hesitantly put them on.

"Good boys! What very, very good boys I have! Now it's time for you two to play the part. Pretend to be a cat and dog, okay you two?" came the excited, joyful command.

John and Sherlock both instinctively looked down in shame. Sherlock was the first to make a move. He got on his knees, licked his hand once and brushed it against his forehead to mimic a cat cleaning itself.

John couldn't look at Sherlock in such an embarrassing situation. He crawled back up on the bed on his hands and knees, sucked in his pride and awkwardly barked.

"Ruff! Ruff..." he felt his cheeks heating up.

For a little over a minute, this continued. The long duration made the whole scenario even more awkward. John walked on his hands and knees, shifting the bed a little with his weight. He was still barking. Sherlock continued to lick himself.

"You're doing very good, Johnny!" Moriarty praised, then his voice lowered, "But I can't say the same thing about you Sherlock. Cats make sounds too. Make a sound."

They would get out of this somehow, Sherlock told himself. Right now they just had to stall for time.

"Meow. Meow."

"Okay John. Chase the cat."

Both men were caught off guard. They paused for a moment and looked at each other. Sherlock noted how red John's face had become and he briefly wondered if his cheeks also had a slight coloring to them.

John gulped once and rushed at Sherlock, who made no attempt to run away. John pushed him down onto the pillows. He was now on top of Sherlock and he barked at him.

"Oh yes! That's very good. Now John, claim your prize. Kiss Sherlock on the lips. He'd do the same for you. He did do the same for you. I saw what you two did before your little nap together."

Time almost stopped for both John and Sherlock, even their hearts felt like they had skipped a beat. Sherlock glared.

"You! You bugged our flat!"

"Yes Sherlock, I did. And let me say, that was the greatest show I've ever seen! Which is why I want to see more of you two snogging each other off."

If Sherlock's face wasn't red before, it definitely was now. Sherlock was about to swear under his breath when John captured his lips. Sherlock tensed up. He was a lot more hesitant to accept John's tongue inside his mouth this time. John plunged as deeply as he could, closing his eyes from this nightmare and brushing his fingers through Sherlock's hair.

"That's right," Moriarty's voice was husked, "Daddy's little boys love each other, don't they?"

The detective wanted to yell at him. However, he just took a page from John's book and closed his eyes. The electricity still sparked but humiliation ruined the feeling.

And both men were becoming hard. John could feel his eyes heating up, threatening to water.

"Alright John, now listen to these instructions very carefully. Remove the kitty's pants and underwear, then give him an oral."

Sherlock's mind went static at the unholy thought that Moriarty would watch him being blown by John. As for the doctor, he was still holding back tears when he withdrew from Sherlock and whispered in his ear.

"God Sherlock. I'm so sorry. I am."

John promptly got a hold of Sherlock's feet and took off his shoes. He then (this time more slowly) pulled off his pants, causing Sherlock to shiver when the sudden chill from the air hit his skin. Sherlock's eyes remained tightly shut. There was a long pause.

"His boxers John. Take them off. Now!"

Moriarty's sudden impatience, coupled with Harry being in danger provoked John to grab a firm hold of Sherlock's underwear and yank them down to his feet.

Sherlock felt his erected length being exposed and as childish as he knew it was, he tried to imagine himself being somewhere else, alone with John.

The doctor lowered his head to Sherlock's crotch. The musky scent of arousal wafted to his nose. He wondered what angle Moriarty was watching them from. Where were the cameras?

"Johnny. I don't have all day," the criminal pressed.

Sherlock bit his lower lip as John licked his shaft once. Pleasure sparked throughout his entire abdomen and he withheld a moan.

"No no no, Sherlock. Don't insult John by not making any sounds. We both want to hear you."

John was now swirling his tongue around the tip. Sherlock forced his lips to loosen up. He managed a slight moan, which steadily got louder after John took the whole organ in his mouth and began bobbing his head up and down.

"Ah! Agh! John! Nnnn!"

Though neither men wanted to admit it, passion was burning inside both of them. Their bodies have betrayed them in the most desperate of times.

It was several minutes of this until Sherlock was making more noise than John had ever heard from him. Sweat was pouring from the detective's forehead and for a sweet moment John forgot that they were being watched. He forgot that they were doing this because their perverted enemy wanted them to.

Sherlock clutched his fists, feeling himself coming dangerously close to release.

"John! Please! I'm going to...I'm going!"

With one last suck from John's inexperienced mouth, Sherlock came. John swallowed as quickly as he could so that his gag reflex wouldn't make him spit it out. He pulled his head away and pulled up Sherlock's boxers for him. He was about to do the same with his pants but Sherlock pushed him away, grabbed the pants and put them on himself.

"Now Sherlock. John just did you a huge favor. You're acting very ungrateful. Give him a thank you kiss."

Sherlock somehow looked much smaller to John than ever before. Sherlock silently put a hand behind John's neck and pulled his head close to his, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Did you enjoy yourselves, you two? I'm so happy to see my boys getting along so well. One day, Daddy will join the fun too."


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock sat on the edge of the bed with his hands pressed together in his traditional thinking pose. Finding a way out of here wasn't going to be easy but he wasn't going to give up hope.

"Sherlock. Don't think too hard. You're going to hurt your poor little head," said Moriarty's voice.

He had no idea how to figure out when Moriarty was watching them and when he wasn't. A laugh from the intercom.

"I'm just messing with you. Your head wouldn't hurt if you thought too much. John, on the other hand, needs to be careful. Right John? You think you're people, don't you?"

John bit the inside of his lip. The doctor was sitting by the corner with his knees drawn to his chest.

"Don't be like that, pets. Talk to your daddy."

"What do you want us to say?" demanded John.

There was a pause before Moriarty spoke again and when he did, all trace of humor was gone.

"I don't like that attitude of yours, Johnny. Be a good pup now. Don't forget that I have your sister."

"When are you going to let her go?"

"Hmm...let me think. How about...never. I need you to be a good boy so she's going to have to remain a hostage."

John closed his eyes, muttering "oh God." Sherlock looked at him with pity in his eyes. They were silent for a while, obviously too long for Moriarty.

"Talk to me right now or else she'll-"

"How was your day?" John blurted out loudly. It was the only thing he could think of.

"It was good, John. Thank you for asking. Such a good pet. Now it's your turn Sherlock. Say something," Moriarty's good humor had returned.

"How was your day?"

"No Sherlock. John already asked me that. Say something else."

Sherlock wanted to tell Moriarty to piss off but he didn't want to endanger John's sister. He thought for a moment, wondering what the criminal might want to hear.

"Thank you for letting me be with John."

"Ooooooh. Good, good boy Sherlock. Daddy loves thank-yous. John could learn a thing or two from you, yes he could. Now my pets, why don't we do something really fun?"

Both John and Sherlock's hearts sank in unison. John hoped that he and Sherlock could find a way out of this soon. Maybe the others were looking for them? No doubt Mycroft would want to know where his brother was.

"Sherlock. Undress John."

Sherlock looked at John and John nodded his consent. He would do anything for his sister. Sherlock swallowed a bit of bile that had caught in his throat before he got off the bed and walked over to John. John stood up so Sherlock would have an easier time. Sherlock pulled John's shirt up from over him, his eyes trailing on the nipples that were just beginning to perk up from being slightly cold.

Sherlock was disgusted with himself. Despite all this he still loved to look at John's body. Had he no shame?

He pulled down John's pants and John helped him by stepping out of them. Now the doctor was down to his underwear. Sherlock's mouth went dry from looking at John's gorgeous body. John's face was flushed and he was looking down on the floor.

"One more item of clothing to go, my dears."

John was humiliated but he let Sherlock take off his undergarments. Now fully naked in front of a clothed Sherlock, John stood awkwardly in front of the detective. The two waited for the next instructions.

"Good boys. Sherlock, look inside the drawer next to the bed, would you? I think you'll find something very useful inside."

Sherlock did as he was told. He already knew what he was going to find before he opened the drawer. Lube. The bastard Moriarty wanted to watch them fuck.

John gulped when he saw the bottle in Sherlock's hands. His cock twitched in excitement, despite his brain telling him how sick and wrong this was. The doctor was covering his penis with his hands.

"No Johnny. No. Don't hide yourself from me and Sherlock. Lie down on the bed face-up and show off your beautiful body."

Just the thought of the criminal eagerly waiting for them to have sex made John sick to his stomach. Remembering his sister, he walked to the bed and lied down exactly as he was told to do. He had to force his hands to remain at his sides.

Sherlock was still on the side of the bed, watching John. His palms were starting to sweat as he gripped the bottle of lube.

"Lie on top of John, Sherlock and lick those nipples until they're hard as rocks. Go on."

The dirty words made John's cock twitch again. Why was he getting so much enjoyment out of this? A few moments later, he was feeling a warm tongue trace his perks. He arched his back under Sherlock's weight.

Sherlock never thought about licking someone else's nipples before. Quite honestly he didn't understand why Moriarty was getting off by this. John's nipples were beginning to stiffen. The detective would spend some time on one, then move his head to focus on the other one. Soft sounds were pouring out of John's lips.

"That's enough. Get off of John so that he can let you take him doggy style. Just like before."

John realized that Sherlock knew something was wrong with their flat. It was bugged the whole time. If John hadn't been so angry and let Sherlock find the hidden cameras, they wouldn't be in this situation. Harry might have been safe.

Both men's faces were red as ripe cherries. John had his ass towards Sherlock, silently praying for this to be over soon. Sherlock coated his fingers with a generous amount of lube.

"I'm going to enter a finger now," Sherlock told him.

"Not _a_ finger. Three. Daddy doesn't have all the time in the world and he would like to speed things along."

No. Three at once? Sherlock was mortified. He knew John could tolerate pain well but that didn't mean he wanted to be so harsh on him. John and Moriarty waited in silence for the detective to move.

Moriarty was starting to lose patience. He was about to give a warning when John (much to his surprise) beat him to it.

"Come on, Sherlock," John urged, "Fuck me with your fingers."

Oh my. Moriarty's already hardened length was quite pleased to hear John talk that way. Sherlock felt his own erection beginning to form underneath his trousers. Taking in a soothing breath, Sherlock forced three fingers through the rim of muscle.

John bit his lip to keep from crying out. It stung like hell. Sherlock pumped in and out slowly, obviously trying to be as gentle as he could get away with.

Moriarty grinned as he stared at the cameras. What good little boys he had. Someday they would enjoy doing these kinds of things for him. They would be on their knees, naked in front of Moriarty's erection, fighting over who got to suck it first. Then Moriarty would have them give each other a hand job and whoever goes the longest without coming got to be first.

He would completely wipe their brains clean until they were absolutely dependent on him. Until they would do anything to please him. Until they would both beg Moriarty to fuck them.

Oh, yes. Moriarty just couldn't wait for that day to come.

"Now fuck him, Sherlock. Make John scream your name," Moriarty ordered while his hand trailed down to his erection.

Sherlock pulled out his fingers and let pulled down his own pants and undergarments, letting his gorging member free from its confines. He hesitantly guided the tip into John's hole. The doctor threw his head back and moaned once Sherlock was inside him.

Yes yes yes. Moriarty licked his lips and thumbed his cock. John was doing so very good. He made the most beautiful sounds while Sherlock moved in and out.

"Now Sherlock. What did I tell you about not making sounds? Moan like the bitch you are. Do it."

John was panting like a dog and Moriarty enjoyed this bit of irony. And best of all, Sherlock listened and was making the most delicious sounds. The detective began thrusting faster without realizing it. John instinctively tried to match his movements.

If they could just forget for a moment that they were being watched then this would be the happiest time of their lives. Sherlock thrust until the mattress was swaying a little. A bead of sweat trailed down John's forehead as the doctor muttered incoherent swears.

"Don't cum inside him, Sherlock. Pull out at the last minute and cum all over him. Daddy's going to take a picture."

A picture? Was he joking or was John actually going to be photographed with cum all over him? The doctor cried out as he came first, his seed splattering onto the sheets.

Sherlock pulled out and his seed landed on John's lower back. Moriarty's mouth went dry as he saw the doctor blushing like a virgin. He pressed a button on his computer and took a picture. He would save it for later. He placed the new picture in his new folder entitled 'Moriarty's Little Boys.'

"That picture came out lovely. But now I want one of Sherlock. Look at the door, you two."

A small square hole opened up at the bottom of the door. It wasn't nearly large enough for a person to go through. A box came out of the hole and then the hole closed back up, followed by a soft clicking sound. Sherlock and John realized that it locked from the outside. Moriarty sent one of his minions to deliver that box.

Sherlock went over, leaving a naked John on the bed, and opened up the box. He immediately wished he didn't.

It was a fake tail with the end looking much like the end of a dildo. Sherlock still had the cat ears on. Moriarty wanted him to complete the look.

"Have John help you put it on."

John grabbed the lube.

"No John. Sherlock's a big boy. No lube."

John paled.

"But-"

"But nothing. Your sister, John. Remember you're doing it for your sister."

'But one day you'll do it for me,' Moriarty thought to himself.

Sherlock bend over dutifully, his pants pooled down to his ankles as well as his underwear. John swallowed thickly when the detective handed him the tail.

Harry was in trouble. John had to choose between hurting her and hurting Sherlock. Something might tear if John just entered the tail in dry but Harry could lose an eye. He was not willing to risk that.

Angry tears were threatening to form. This wasn't fair. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare right now.

"John. Hurry up," surprisingly it was Sherlock who said that.

"Good boy, Sherlock," Moriarty praised, "You heard him, John. Hurry it up."

John swallowed again before easing the tail inside Sherlock's hole. It refused to go inside, so John had to push it in harder. Sherlock bit the bottom of his lip while John applied pressure.

The tail finally slid in, rather painfully for Sherlock. John wanted to check for blood but Sherlock straightened up before he could get a good look.

"On the bed. Licking yourself. Now Sherlock."

The tail felt odd. It felt even stranger while Sherlock was walking. He got on the bed, careful not to sit down with something like this inside his ass. Just like before, Sherlock licked himself.

Moriarty eagerly took a picture of his lovely kitten. Now he had one of his pup and one of his cat. After all, he had to be fair and treat them with equal amounts of love.

Moriarty then realized something. His little pets might be getting hungry. It was time to feed them.

* * *

An old fic I finally decided to continue.


	4. Chapter 4

"Little pets. Time to eat."

Both Sherlock and John had been enjoying the silence from Moriarty. All good things must come to an end. The two men stared up. Sherlock was starting to think that the cameras were hidden in the corners of the ceiling. When he looked at the corner, he notice a small gleam, much to his satisfaction. It must be from a lens.

The good news was, he now knew where the cameras were, at least where some of them were. The bad news was, since he looked directly into the camera, Moriarty knew that Sherlock knew.

The slide panel on the door opened up and two styrofoam boxes were carefully laid out. The slide door closed and locked once again.

"Go ahead and eat, you two. Daddy has some work that needs to be done so he's not going to be watching you. But don't you worry. I've hired some help to watch you two very carefully, so you don't have to feel so scared. Daddy will be back as soon as he can."

Moriarty's voice then changed. From light and cooing to somewhat dark and threatening.

"And remember. No trying to run away. If you do, Daddy will find out. And John's sister won't be able to see anymore. Do we understand?"

John gulped. Sherlock glared.

"I said do we understand?"

"Yes Moriarty," both men said in unison.

Moriarty grinned. He knew both of them were going to wonder themselves silly over whether Moriarty was really gone or not. Much to Moriarty's displeasure, he was telling the truth. He had to leave his little pets. Just before he stood up, he said one final thing to them.

"Eat everything. If you don't, Daddy will be angry. Okay?"

"Yes Moriarty."

Good. They were learning quickly. Moriarty got out of his chair and left his room.

Meanwhile, John had opened his box. Bangers and mash with a big helping of peas and a buttered roll. There was a plastic fork placed away from the food. He sat down on a table that was in the room. Sherlock joined him and opened his box too. His had a thick slice of ham, with green beans, mixed fruit and a roll. Sherlock didn't want to eat the green beans. He thought about asking John if he wanted to eat them for him but Sherlock quickly discarded that idea. He wouldn't risk the safety of John's sister just because he didn't like green beans.

The two ate in silence. Sherlock's gears were grinding a thousand miles an hour. Was there a way that they could communicate with their friends from the outside? If they could only free John's sister, they would have a fighting chance. Where was this building located and what were its layouts? And most importantly: how could they get out of this room without Moriarty and his minions noticing?

John had finished all of his. All that Sherlock had left was his green beans. John stared at him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Sherlock murmured, sticking his fork into the horrid green beans.

He hesitantly moved the food to his lips. He stuffed it in his mouth and swallowed as fast as he could, trying to keep his gag reflex in check.

"You don't like green beans?" John asked.

Sherlock wanted to berate John for asking a stupid question because he was so incredibly angry. Angry that he let John and himself get into danger so easily. If only he had just checked for cameras at the flat.

Cameras. Cameras. _Cameras! _

A brand new wave a hope burst inside Sherlock. What if Mycroft had set up new cameras sometime after Moriarty set up his? His brother did it constantly. John and Sherlock said in their flat which pub they were going to. If Mycroft heard that, he would have a lead on where to find them.

The detective couldn't help it. He smiled, confusing John.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Sherlock shook his head. He needed to keep Moriarty in the dark by keeping John in the dark.

The sudden happiness that washed over him disappeared when Sherlock realized he was not nearly done with his green beans. He looked down at them unhappily. John thought for a moment. He could help Sherlock finish his food. Why would Moriarty care who ate what? Besides, they randomly picked out their boxes. If Sherlock didn't like green beans, then what was wrong with John eating them?

"I'll eat them for you."

Sherlock's eyes went wide.

"Are you sure that's a wise decision? If he gets angry-"

"I don't think he'll get angry about this," John said as he used his own fork to get a bit of green beans.

John ate the vegetables quickly. Sherlock prayed that the doctor was right and that Moriarty wouldn't care. And right after John had finished, John prayed the same thing. He was having second thoughts. What if he just endangered Harry's life over green beans?

But it was already too late. John felt the need to lie down so he went over to the bed. Sherlock joined him. Neither had any idea what time it was but both were sleepy. They closed their eyes, embraced in each other's arms and went to a peaceful, merciful sleep.

x

"Wake up, my dears. Come on. Wake up for your daddy. It's time to have fun."

Fun was not a word Sherlock wanted to deal with right now. John was awake too but they both pretended to be asleep. Moriarty saw them stir and figured that they were awake.

"I wonder if Johnny's sister bleeds a lot."

John sat up immediately. Sherlock sighed and followed the doctor's example.

"Good boys," Moriarty praised, "This time we're going to do something a little different. We're going to play pretend. While you two were sleeping, I had someone deliver your scripts. Read them and act them out."

The captives noticed the two scripts on the floor. One was addressed to John and the other, Sherlock. The two men got out of bed and picked up their scripts, reading them silently. Their frowns sank even deeper as they read what Moriarty wanted them to do.

Moriarty waited patiently for the two to digest their roles. After a while he became bored and decided that they had plenty of time to look at it.

"Time to play the part. You can put your scripts on the table. If you forget your lines, John, let Sherlock help you out. I'm sure our favorite detective already has the whole thing memorized."

John gulped and placed his and Sherlock's script on the table as instructed. Then he went over to sit down on the bed. He buried his face in his hands.

Sherlock sighed and went over to place an arm on John's shoulder. He kneeled down and spoke softly to him.

"What's wrong, dear? You look so down. Is it about Jim?"

John, just as the script told him to do, looked up at the detective. He bit his bottom lip, trying to remember what the lines were. Sherlock whispered them to his ear.

"Yes, Sherlock. He struck again. All those people he killed. How are we supposed to beat him? What can we do?"

Sherlock's eyes grew hard. John swallowed again. Sherlock was a good actor. The detective pushed John down on the bed and lied on top of him.

"Let's fuck."

'Yeah. Because that's exactly what I would say in a situation like this,' thought Sherlock sarcastically.

John put up his best surprised expression. Sherlock traced John's lips with his finger, lust in his eyes and blood rushing to his cheeks.

"How can we think about something like that at a time like this?" John recited.

The line was actually 'How can _you_ think about that at a time like this.' But Moriarty was lenient and let it slide.

"John, don't you understand? I can't think when I'm with you. All I want to do is fuck your brains out. You make me so hard."

"Then can I fuck you this time?" this was the line that stuck inside John's head.

Sherlock pretended to consider this. Moriarty smiled. They were playing their parts nearly flawlessly. Albeit John had to work on his lines and facial expressions.

Yes. Let John fuck Sherlock. Moriarty wanted to see Sherlock taking it in the ass this time. Proof that Sherlock could be someone's bitch. He couldn't wait to see John fucking the world's greatest detective.

Sherlock moved over so that John could sit up. The detective stuffed his hands down his own pants.

"Okay, John. Make me cum. Fill me with your cock."

Sherlock delicately took off his pants. Then he discarded his underwear and shirt. John couldn't remember if he was suppose to take all of his clothes off or just his pants. Before he could gain the courage to ask for the next step, Sherlock spread out his thighs and placed his legs in between John.

John unzipped his pants and pulled down his underwear. He couldn't help it. He was as hard as a rock. Sherlock took the lube from the table and showed it to John.

"Please be gentle with me. Please make me feel good."

John thought about his next line. He took the lube and poured it on his shaky fingers. One well lubricated finger probed inside Sherlock's ass. Sherlock closed his eyes and moaned.

"I'm going to make you scream my name, Sherlock."

"Yes. Yes. Make me your bitch."

Yes. Moriarty thought to himself. His hand trailed down inside his pants. Make Sherlock, the infallible, calculating genius John's bitch. He was going to take plenty of pictures during all this.

John added two more fingers and stretched out Sherlock's tight hole carefully. Sherlock had to bite his bottom lip. It felt so weird and it hurt a bit too. Did he hurt John the first time they had sex?

John could see the pain in Sherlock's face so he slowed down his thrusting.

"Next line, John. Now," Moriarty told him.

Next line? What was the next line? He looked at Sherlock. The detective mouthed the words to him.

"You're so tight, Sherlock. Is this the first time you've been fucked? I can't wait to claim you as my own."

Then John remembered after that line was the actual fucking. He pulled out his fingers and they were soon replaced with John's erection. Very much like the tail, John's penis had trouble getting inside. The doctor pushed just a little bit harder.

"Don't worry. Just do it," Sherlock whispered to him. It wasn't part of the play.

Once again, John had to choose between hurting his sister or Sherlock. Frustrated, he pushed as hard as he could and his penis finally slid in. Sherlock let out a cry.

"Good boy, John. You made Sherlock make a sound. That's exactly what I wanted you to do. Now go on, puppy. Fuck the kitty until he can't think."

Sherlock adjusted himself while John began thrusting. The detective couldn't describe what he was feeling. It was like some mix of pain and pleasure was shooting into his ass, reaching his cock and making his cock hard. Sherlock wanted more. He wanted more of John inside him.

John noticed that Sherlock was feeling better. This encouraged him enough to move faster. Sherlock couldn't prevent himself from making a sound if he wanted. He grunted and moaned, and Jim was snapping some delicious pictures of the two.

Sherlock was getting close. He could feel it. He had to remember the next line, though. He kept it inside his mind until he needed to use it. John pounded into him and Sherlock cried out.

"Ahh! Jim!"

There. He had said the line perfectly. A second later he came. John continued thrusting until he spilled his seed inside Sherlock.

John pulled out. He saw Sherlock mouthing more lines. Getting the clue, John glared at Sherlock.

"Jim? Why did you call out his name?"

The detective sat up, panting a bit. John crossed his arms for added effect, glaring at his lover. Jim kept thumbing his cock while staring intently at the screen.

"I said Jim? I didn't say Jim."

"Yes, you did," John insisted, "You screamed out his name. What the fuck are you thinking?"

There was an awkward silence after that. Sherlock leaned over to John's ear and whispered. Jim frowned. His cute little doctor should not be an actor.

John's eyes widened. Oh, there was more he had to say. Sherlock withdrew his head.

"What the fuck are you thinking? He might be smarter than you but he's evil. You shouldn't want him."

Sherlock crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Do you have any right to talk? You hypocrite?"

"What do you mean?"

Sherlock smirked. He got off the bed, looking completely in control even though he was still naked. Sherlock walked around the bed with his chin held high, not looking at John until he stopped.

"I heard you scream his name plenty of times. When you're using your right hand in your room. Every time it's 'God yes, Jim' or 'Jim, make me cum.' Don't pretend you don't do that."

John's eyes tilted downwards onto the soiled sheets. He was happy that he remembered the next lines perfectly.

"Fine, I do want to sleep with him. But I want to sleep with you too. Both of you make me so hard. The fantasies I have are...simply shameful."

"They can't be any more shameful than mine," Sherlock sat at the edge of the bed and tilted John's chin so that the two were looking at each other, "I want to find Jim. I want to feel his cock inside my ass. I want to suck your cock while he's doing so. I need both of you to spray me with your semen. I want to be owned by him. Do you?"

"Yes," John said without hesitation.

Something was wrong. Why was John getting hard again when he said this? Sherlock kissed him feverishly on the lips and that was the end of the play.

Jim saw how both men were already getting excited for a second time. He smirked as he stroked himself. The play was proving helpful. He might have to have them do more in the near future.

His pets needed a bath and clean sheets. Jim sighed happily. Daddy had to do so much for them but it was all worth it.

He was going to make Sherlock's fantasy come true.

When Moriarty finished, he took out his cellphone. His employee answered immediately.

"Yes, sir?"

"Did they eat everything? Nothing was left, right?" Moriarty asked.

There was a very short silence before the employee answered.

"Yes. They ate everything. Only-"

"Only...what?" Moriarty didn't like where this was going, "Tell me."

The hard demand did the trick. The employee answered with fear now in his voice.

"There is just one thing. The detective didn't finish his vegetables, so the doctor ate them for him."

Oh, John did, did he? Moriarty looked at the screen with a deadly expression and wide open eyes. Sherlock didn't like his vegetables? That was too bad.

"Which vegetables? Peas or green beans?"

"The green beans, sir."

"I'll take care of it," with that, Moriarty hung up.

It was a shame really. He was so happy with his pets. But now they had to anger him. Sherlock's fantasy would have to wait. He was going to teach the detective a hard lesson.


	5. Chapter 5

John and Sherlock lied down with their arms wrapped around each other. They were both trying to get to sleep since sleep was an escape from this nightmare. When they heard the door open, they both knew that sleep wasn't going to come anytime soon.

Moriarty and two very heavy, muscular men walked inside the room, causing Sherlock and John to shoot out of bed. At least Sherlock and John both put on some clothes before lying down. Sherlock took out his tail but left the ears on. John still had the collar on.

The body guards were right behind Moriarty and they were too big for Sherlock and John to handle without any weapons. Moriarty smiled happily, but also evilly.

"I finally get to play with my new pets. What shall we do first, hmm? Do you have any suggestions, Sherlock?"

Sherlock and John stood close together. One of the body guards closed and locked the door. Sherlock went through all the possibilities in his head. Was there a way that they could trap Moriarty here and save John's sister?

Moriarty looked at the door that held Sherlock's attention, then he looked back at the detective and shook his head. He made a 'tut tut' sound as he did so.

"You're still thinking of leaving? Oh, I have a long way to go in order to tame you. Naughty Sherlock, you should be punished. You're going to be punished anyway. I heard that someone didn't eat his veggies."

Moriarty said it in a lighthearted tone but his eyes flashed in rage. John felt his heart stop.

"You're mad about that?"

"Of course I am, Johnny. Sherlock needs his vegetables. They're good for him. And I did tell you two to eat everything you were given, didn't I? But what did you do? You ate his green beans for him. That's very bad. It's going to cost your sister a leg."

"No!" John cried.

Sherlock frowned. Moriarty sounded serious. The maniac would really cut off a person's leg for such a trivial offense. Sherlock took a step forward.

"Please don't, Moriarty. Punish me but don't hurt John's sister."

Moriarty's smile returned.

"Yes. That's what I wanted to hear from you, Sherlock. It's up to you whether or not Harriet Watson remains unharmed."

Sherlock looked at him.

"What do I have to do?"

"Eat," Moriarty looked at his minions, "Bring the food."

One of the two men left the room and then returned with a cart full of green beans in small bowls. There were at least a dozen bowls and Sherlock felt sick just looking at them.

"All of it?"

"Yes Sherlock. Or else she pays the price."

John was pale. One of the muscled men grabbed Sherlock by the wrist and led him to the bed. The other guard brought the cart over to Sherlock, giving the detective a fork. Moriarty went over to John and placed an arm on his shoulder.

Sherlock gulped. Eating just one bite of green beans made him gag. What if he threw up and angered Moriarty further? John never looked more helpless.

"Go ahead and eat. You need your vegetables," Moriarty told him.

One look at his worried lover provoked Sherlock to grab a bowl and start eating faster than his gag reflex could respond. It worked for a little while, then Sherlock felt lava hot bile threatening to come up. He forced it down and went back to eating.

The disgusting taste along with the disgusting smell almost made him dizzy. He only finished one bowl when he felt himself close to throwing it all back up. The minions instinctively backed away.

"Keep going, Sherlock. Eat," Moriarty ordered.

"Sherlock. Please keep going," John pleaded with evident fear in his voice.

Easier said than done. Sherlock went to another bowl. His next plan was to just shove it all in his mouth so that he could be done faster. He took in as many green beans as he could, chewed only a few times, then swallowed. He managed to finish off another bowl. He went to another when the bile came back with a vengeance. It took all of his control to keep it in check.

The detective looked passed the body guards and at Moriarty. Moriarty didn't show any signs of compassion.

"Do I really have to eat all of it?" Sherlock felt his eyes watering from the torture.

Moriarty shrugged his shoulders.

"I suppose you don't have to. But if you want John's sister to keep her leg-"

Sherlock went back to eating. Eventually, he found a pace that wasn't too fast that he threatened to vomit. He had only one bowl left to go when he shot out of his seat and rushed to the bathroom. He made it just in time. He sank to his knees as his lunch launched into the toilet.

The burning acid hurt his throat. When he was done, he stood up and washed his face. He went back and looked back at Moriarty. The man seemed to be thinking. Sherlock prayed that Moriarty wasn't angry with him.

"Alright. You've been so good. Eat this last bowl and we'll be done."

Sherlock was extremely grateful that Moriarty decided to be a little lenient. He didn't know what he would have done if he had to start over. The detective went back to his seat and forced the last bowl down his throat. John breathed a sigh of relief. One of the minions took the cart with the empty bowls and left.

Sherlock's stomach felt like it was going to burst. That was too much food for him. Moriarty turned to John.

"While Sherlock's digesting his food, you and I are going to play."

John gulped. Sherlock glared. The remaining minion grabbed Sherlock's wrist and lead him out the door.

"Where are you taking me?" demanded the detective.

"Don't worry, Sherlock. He's just taking you somewhere to lie down for a while. You know Daddy wouldn't let anything bad happen to you."

Sherlock looked over his shoulder, sending John a concerned glance. When they were gone, John found himself all alone with Moriarty.

John suddenly felt sick, as if he was the one who ate all the bowls of food. Moriarty was smiling very wickedly, his eyes full of lust. The villain rubbed John's shoulder. It wasn't a friendly gesture. John was pretty sure that it was just an excuse to feel him up.

His suspicions were confirmed when Moriarty's hand trailed down John's back and squeezed his ass. John tried to punch the man in the face but Moriarty blocked the oncoming fist with his elbow. The villain glared.

"You think that you can beat me up and save Sherlock and Harry like some hero? You think I don't have a plan in case you misbehave? Try that again. I dare you. If you do, all of Sherlock's efforts will be in vain and your sister's leg will be cut off anyway."

The dark haired man stared John down. John gulped, his fist was still connected with Moriarty's elbow. John unclenched his fist and pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he told the villain.

Moriarty tried to smile but it was only a grimace. John was worried about this sour mood. He felt a lump of dread in the pit of his stomach. All he could think was '_please let Harry be okay_.'

"No, you're not. But I will make you sorry."

John's heart jumped when he thought of Harry.

"No. Please don't hurt her. Mor-" he paused when he thought of something else to say, "Daddy. Please don't."

This caused Moriarty's eyes to widen in shock. He smiled and this time it was genuine. For a second, John thought the smile looked innocent but the doctor knew better than that.

"Good boy! I love what you just did there. You're such a good pup. Now get on your knees and bark."

It was one thing to be humiliated when Moriarty was talking to them through an intercom. It was quite another to actually be in front of him. John tightened his lips and slowly lowered himself. It took him a moment to adjust.

John was now staring at Moriarty's knees. The villain petted his hair like an owner petting his purebred puppy. John flushed. He tried to bark but was too embarrassed to make a sound.

"Now let's not pick up any of Sherlock's bad habits, John. When I say bark, I mean," the hand gripped his hair forcefully, "Bark."

"Ruff! Ruff!" John felt like he could just die right there.

Moriarty loosened his grip and went back to petting John's head. He murmured what a good boy John was being while John continued to bark.

After a while, the hand withdrew.

"Stop," Moriarty told him, "Stand up."

The command was filled with lust. John knew that whatever Moriarty had in store wasn't going to be good.

Taking in a quick breath, John forced himself to stand up. His eyes were closed tightly until he stood fully erect, then he opened them to look at Moriarty. The dark haired man's eyes were hard and his mouth was panting just a bit. Moriarty was clearly enjoying himself already.

Moriarty stroked John's bottom lip with his thumb. It took all of John's willpower not to push the villain away. He thought of Sherlock. Where was he now? Would he be alright? His thoughts strayed to Harry. Were they feeding her well? Treating her alright?

"John. Look at me. You're daydreaming, love."

The thumb was still rubbing against John's lip. Moriarty smiled before leaning his head in and capturing John's lips in a kiss.

The kiss was surprisingly gentle. Moriarty's lips, though firm, were also softly pressing up against John's. John was unresponsive. He didn't know what Moriarty wanted him to do. Moriarty pulled away.

"Try again. This time pretend I'm Sherlock. I want you to kiss me back."

Moriarty didn't look mad at all but John wasn't willing to test his limits. Moriarty went in for another kiss and John dared to kiss back. He even brushed his tongue inside Moriarty's mouth.

The villain wrapped his arms around John like a possessive snake and deepened the kiss. John did his best to pretend it was really Sherlock that he was kissing. It seemed to do the trick, since John was getting hard. Moriarty's knee brushed against John's erection, causing the villain to pull away and chuckle softly.

"Oh. We're getting excited, are we? I have the best puppy in the world. So willing to please his master. Now I'm going to sit on the bed while you undress yourself in front of me. Make it a nice show for your master. He likes to see his puppy having fun."

The villainous eyes stared at John with amusement. John watched Moriarty sit down. Sherlock and John had thrown the dirty sheets on the floor before they attempted to nap. All that was left was the fitted sheet. John stood awkwardly while Moriarty waited.

"John," Moriarty said in a warning tone.

The doctor closed his eyes and took off his shirt. His nipples stiffened from the sudden cold and also from the chill crawling down his spine. He knew that Moriarty wasn't just looking. Moriarty was examining him like he was a very interesting specimen. Sherlock looked at him the same way but John liked it when he did it. With Sherlock it was like the detective was showing keen interest and trying to learn more about John. It was flattering. With Moriarty, John felt like a piece of meat being gazed at by a hungry wolf.

Before Moriarty gave another warning, John forced his pants down and stepped out of them. Unfortunately, John was still hard and now it was very apparent with his erection poking through his underpants. Moriarty licked his suddenly dry lips.

"Take off your underwear and then come over to me."

John gaped at him, his face heating up. He felt a bead of sweat beginning to form on top of his forehead. His heart pounded like a hammer on a nail.

Moriarty frowned when he saw that the doctor was still hesitating. His eyes narrowed and that was enough to get John to move. John stepped out of his underwear, blushing like a nervous virgin.

Moriarty grinned as his eyes set themselves right onto John's cock. The doctor stopped himself from covering it with his hands. He kept thinking of Harry and Sherlock while he slowly walked over to Moriarty.

The villain told him to sit down on the bed. It took a moment to catch his breath but John eventually did as he was told. He refused to look at Moriarty.

"How cute. My little puppy is so shy. Lie down on the bed, sexy."

"Why?" John couldn't stop himself from asking.

Moriarty glared.

"Don't ask questions. Just do what I tell you."

He couldn't risk angering Moriarty any further. Harry had been so close to getting hurt. John lied down with his head on the pillow. Moriarty crawled on top of him and kissed him passionately on the lips. John kissed back and even allowed Moriarty's tongue to enter his mouth. The doctor closed his eyes when Moriarty began nibbling on his bottom lip. Moriarty pulled away, his breath smelling of sweet liquor and honey.

"My little boy," he cooed, "I'm going to fuck you so hard. But first, I'm going to have you suck Daddy's cock. I want Sherlock to be present when I take you."

Moriarty grasped either side of John's face and forced the doctor to look him in the eye. John didn't want to think about what would happen next. And why couldn't he get his erection to die down?

"Now I'm going to take out my cock for you to taste. And you will not bite. If you do, Harry will die. And there will be no discussion on that. Do you understand?"

John's face was white. Moriarty savored the fear in John's eyes.

"I understand."

"Good. Then let's get started. Do it like you did with Sherlock, okay?"

Moriarty sat on the edge of the bed and unzipped his pants. His hard cock easily slipped through the new slit. Uncertain, John sat down on the floor and edged closer to Moriarty's legs. Moriarty grinned at him. He patted his leg.

"Come on boy. Come closer to Daddy and suck his delicious cock."

John closed his eyes. He was so frightened that his breathing was rigid. Moriarty grabbed a fistful of blond hair and pulled John closer. John forced himself to get inbetween Moriarty's legs. With his eyes still closed, he put the cock in his mouth. Moriarty groaned and petted John's hair soothingly.

"Keep going," Moriarty encouraged, "I need that mouth to suck me hard."

John bobbed up and down slowly. Moriarty's organ was thick and tasted salty. John tried to imagine it being Sherlock's as he moved faster.

Moriarty groaned. He was enjoying this. He grunted and smiled while his little boy toy sucked.

"That's it. Just like that, puppy. Touch yourself while you do this. I want you to cum too."

As embarrassing as it was, John grabbed hold of his own erection. He kept sucking while he stroked himself. It felt shamefully good. John hoped Sherlock would never see him like this. He hoped they could find a way out before much else happened.

Moriarty never stopped petting John. The organ was long and hard in the doctor's mouth. It twitched on occasion from the pleasure it was receiving. John pumped his cock faster until he felt himself getting close. The hand on John's hair clenched into a fist. Moriarty swore under his breath.

"Yes! That's it. John, I'm getting so close."

John came first, then Moriarty followed his example soon afterward. The hot seed sprayed inside John's mouth. John pulled his head away. Just before he spat out, he heard Moriarty growl.

"Swallow it. Don't spit it out. Or else."

Gathering all his willpower, John swallowed the thick cum. The experience was very similar to when John had been forced to suck Sherlock's cock. Moriarty stood up and smiled down at his puppy.

"Good boy. We need to do this again sometime."

John said nothing. He looked away, keeping his gaze on the floor. Where was the help he so desperately needed? Where was Sherlock?


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock surveyed the area as the minions took him down a dark hallway and into a bedroom. This room was a bit smaller than the room he was just in. The body guards closed the door and Sherlock was left alone.

The detective knew that they were standing outside on watch. He examined the simple bed with plain white covers. There was a small telly across from the bed, a potted plant on top of an end table and a door that led to a small bathroom.

Sherlock paced around the room while his eyes searched for anything that might be a way out. Nothing. Defeated, he lied on top of the bed. His stomach had stopped aching but he could still taste those disgusting green beans in his mouth.

If only there was at least a window so that Sherlock could see what was outside this building. He had no idea where he was. But he had to think. He and John had a drink right before they blacked out. So if it was Rohypnol that Moriarty used, then they should have been out for a few hours. Moriarty could sneak them out of the country with that amount of time.

He was worried about John. What was Moriarty doing to him? The thought made him sick to his stomach as well as get his blood boiling. He couldn't stand the thought of Moriarty touching a hair on John's head.

A few hours later, Sherlock was pacing around the room once more. How long was Moriarty planning on keeping him in here? It was so boring. His thoughts were interrupted by an opening door.

Moriarty stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He had a satisfied look on his face that Sherlock wanted to punch out.

"Hello, kitty. John's been a very good boy. Are you going to be a good boy?"

It took all of Sherlock's self-restraint not to attack. The only thing that would accomplish was making Moriarty angry and putting Harriet Watson in danger.

The villain took a step closer. Sherlock was leaning up against the wall, bracing himself.

"Moriarty," he greeted coldly.

"Don't be so afraid of me, darling. Come a little closer," the villain instructed.

Sherlock took a moment to compose himself before taking a single step forward. Moriarty grinned in amusement.

"A little closer."

This time Sherlock took two steps forward. He was still a few feet away from Moriarty. Not as much distance as the detective would like but it was alright.

Moriarty continued to smile. He went over to sit on the bed, patting a spot right beside him.

"Over here, Sherlock. Come right here."

Sherlock knew what the villain had in mind. Still, as much as he would rather eat toenail clippings, Sherlock forced himself to sit right beside Moriarty. He had his back toward the man since he didn't want to look at him any longer than necessary.

The slimy villain wrapped his arms around Sherlock, leaning into the detective's ear.

"There's my little kitten. I was beginning to worry that he was just going to leave me all by my lonesome. I still haven't rewarded him for taking his punishment so well."

Sherlock swallowed thickly, his throat suddenly dry. Jim kissed the side of his face before nibbling on the detective's ear. Sherlock did not want to be touched by this man.

The villain pressed Sherlock down on the bed. He straddled on top of Sherlock, smirking down at him. Then he leaned in for a kiss.

Sherlock kissed back, only because he knew that was what Moriarty wanted. Moriarty plunged into his mouth and explored it with his tongue. Sherlock cringed as Moriarty pressed his lips hard enough to leave a bruise.

"Was it exciting, Sherlock? When you first claimed John's lips?" Moriarty asked between kisses.

The detective didn't answer. Couldn't really. Not with Moriarty on his mouth like he was. Moriarty's hands crept up underneath his shirt. Sherlock shuddered at the touch.

"Did he taste good? Was he everything you wanted?" asked Moriarty.

The hands explored Sherlock's toned chest. Moriarty got off of Sherlock just long enough to pull the detective's shirt over his head. Tossing it aside, Moriarty smirked down at Sherlock. His hand trailed down to Sherlock's nipple. His finger toyed with the perk.

Sherlock sucked in a breath. It took all of his willpower not to pry Moriarty's hand away. The hand pinched the nipple teasingly, causing Sherlock to groan and close his eyes tight.

"I bet he wasn't," Moriarty commented, "I bet he wasn't _everything_ that you wanted. I bet somewhere deep down, you wanted something else."

"What else could I possibly want?" Sherlock demanded in the faintest whisper.

Moriarty seemed very entertained by Sherlock's nipple. He stroked then pinched, stroked then pinched, all the while watching Sherlock's face. The villain pressed his pelvis against Sherlock's so the detective could feel his hardened length.

The villain leaned his head in and licked the nipple he was just teasing. Sherlock bit the inside of his lip when he felt the perk inbetween Moriarty's teeth. It wasn't a bite. Moriarty barely scraped at it. But Sherlock was still worried about it.

He felt Moriarty sucking, as if he had breast milk or something. Sherlock stopped himself from making a snarky comment about that.

Moriarty pulled away and looked into Sherlock's eyes. Moriarty's fingers trailed to the other nipple. Sherlock wanted to push him away so very much. He didn't want this man to touch him. Was it too much to hope for that Mycroft could find them?

"You do want John. But you also know that his intelligence will never match yours," Moriarty told him, "You want an equal. Let's face it, dear. John doesn't know any better. He doesn't understand our games. He doesn't know what's good for him and what's not. That's why we have to take care of him. Both of us."

"John's perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He's not some pet or object anyone can own," Sherlock insisted bitingly.

Moriarty stared at him. He clearly didn't believe Sherlock's words.

"We both know that's not true. John needs us. You should have seen him, Sherlock. When he was sucking me because he was afraid for his sister. He was trying so hard to convince himself that he wasn't enjoying it. He wanted to believe that he hated my touch."

"Maybe he really didn't enjoy it," Sherlock challenged him.

"I wonder," Moriarty murmured to himself.

The villain got off of Sherlock in order to get a hold of the detective's pants. Sherlock's heart pounded inside his chest when the villain unzipped them. Without realizing it, Sherlock grabbed Moriarty's arms to stop him.

Moriarty glared at the taller man.

"Let go. You know what will happen if you don't," he threatened.

"Please leave them on. Please don't do this," Sherlock begged.

He hated that he had to resort to begging. He hated that Moriarty had pushed him into a corner. He didn't want this. If Moriarty had an ounce of kindness in him, Sherlock wouldn't have had to beg.

"I will do what I want with you. Let go of my arms, lie back down and relax. You're only making this harder on yourself."

"Please," Sherlock repeated, not letting go.

"If you don't let go in the next three seconds, she'll lose a finger. One. Two-" Moriarty smiled when Sherlock let go and lied back down, "Good boy. Now let Daddy have a little fun."

Sherlock felt his pants slide off. While he was waiting for Moriarty, Sherlock had taken the ears off and placed them on the table next to the bed. When Moriarty reached for the table, Sherlock thought he was planning on putting them back on the detective's head.

However, Moriarty instead opened the drawer and reached inside, pulling out a toy. Sherlock saw the toy earlier when he was looking for an escape. Still, the sight of it nearly propelled Sherlock to run as far away from the villain as possible.

"Maybe you need a little convincing. Maybe you don't understand either," Moriarty held up the dildo, "He can be ours, Sherlock. To take care of."

Sherlock would have said something had the toy not scared him into silence. It was one thing for John to put a tail inside him on Moriarty's command. But now that _Moriarty_ was the one touching him, _Moriarty_ was the one holding the toy, Sherlock didn't feel nearly as brave.

Moriarty smiled as he edged the toy closer to Sherlock's ass.

"Raise up your legs so I can put this in," ordered Moriarty.

Sherlock hesitated, causing Moriarty to frown. Without doing what he was told, Sherlock said, "He doesn't belong to anyone. He can take care of himself. Besides, I know you wouldn't want to share him anyway. In your sick mind we both belong to you. You wouldn't give me ownership over anything or anyone."

Moriarty glowered at him, his lips tightening. The villain fiddled with the toy in his hand.

"Come on, Sherlock. It would be obvious to the most dull person that you're just stalling for time. But I suppose I'll humor you with a response. You're right. You and John do both belong to me. But I'm still willing to share John with you."

"And who will John own?" asked Sherlock.

Moriarty laughed as if the question was supposed to be a joke. He grinned down at the detective with a twinkle in his eye.

"No one, silly boy. You should know that."

"So it will be like a chain of command? John obeys me and we both obey you," Sherlock hated this idea.

"It's a little more complicated than that. But enough stalling. Raise up your legs or else," Moriarty's good humor was gone. He was ready for business.

Sherlock knew that he wouldn't be able to distract Moriarty anymore. He inwardly curse and raised his legs enough to expose himself. Moriarty dug the toy inside his ass.

It hurt, just like when John was forced to put the tail on him. Sherlock bit his bottom lip, his cheeks reddening.

Moriarty turned the toy on its lowest setting. Sherlock prevented himself from moaning. The taller man turned on his stomach so that he wouldn't have to sit directly on the dildo. Moriarty didn't seem to mind.

"Does it feel good? You probably won't give me an honest answer," Moriarty commented lightly.

"It feels strange," Sherlock told him, trying to keep his composure.

Moriarty petted Sherlock's back affectionately. Sherlock buried his head in the pillow. He was trying to pretend that it was John touching him and that they were experimenting with their newfound sexuality.

"I'm sure it does. It will start to feel wonderful after a while. Wouldn't it be nice once John joins us?"

"You don't have your bodyguards with you. If you're alone with both of us, we can use our combine strength against you," Sherlock didn't know why he was saying this. Maybe because he knew Moriarty had already thought of this as a possibility.

The hand that had been petting the small of Sherlock's back went to give Sherlock's ass a warning smack. Sherlock thought of all the ways Moriarty would pay once he and John escaped. Mycroft was sure to have a few ideas. Having a politically powerful snod for an annoying older brother could have its advantages at times.

"What would that accomplish? My minions are watching everything on the cameras. If they see you two attack me, they'll hurt her. You know that they will," Moriarty told him.

Sherlock was disgusted by the fact that people were watching John and him being raped by Moriarty. Who knows? Maybe they were even enjoying the show. The idea was making Sherlock angrier and he spoke before he could stop himself.

"We can kill you, you know? If you kill her," Sherlock knew that he was in no position to make threats.

"You're starting to get on thin ice. I know that you won't risk her safety in order to help yourselves. Otherwise you would have never been _such good boys_."

Moriarty was trying to get to Sherlock. He was trying to press his buttons, to test him. Sherlock knew that he had to stop for Harry's sake. The detective's shoulders sunk in submission.

"I'm sorry. Please don't hurt her."

"Already apologizing. You do care, don't you? Mr. Sociopath," Moriarty chuckled, "We'll just pretend that you didn't say anything stupid, shall we?"

The villain turned up the toy's speed. Sherlock moaned into the pillow. His cock was starting to become hard.

How could this be? How could he be excited from this? This was Moriarty for God's sakes.

It was just the toy that was doing this to him, Sherlock tried to reason with himself.

"How's it feel now? Any better?" asked Moriarty.

"Still feels strange," Sherlock insisted, although he couldn't suppress the moan in his voice.

"That's too bad," Moriarty drawled.

Sherlock swallowed. He was getting even harder now. He felt Moriarty's hand petting his ass.

"I can tell that you're lying to me," Moriarty said in a low voice, "You're enjoying this, aren't you? John tried to pretend that he didn't like it too. Maybe once you two get used to being my pets, you'll be more open and honest to your master, hm?"

He was glad that Moriarty couldn't see his face because Sherlock was glaring. He refused to think of Moriarty as anything but an evil villain. He would never get the title 'Master.'

The dildo was switched to an even faster speed and Sherlock had to keep his mouth pressed against the pillow to muffle the moans. Moriarty spanked him.

"Let me hear you. You know how I feel about that. Get away from the pillow and let me hear you enjoying yourself."

Sherlock tilted his chin so that his mouth was free. He hated moaning because he never wanted to look like he didn't have control over his body. Maybe that was exactly why Moriarty loved to hear him so much.

His cock was weeping for release by now. It pressed up against the sheets as hard as stone. Sherlock had the sudden urge to touch himself. But he didn't want Moriarty to see him weakening.

The walls echoed Sherlock's moans so much so that Sherlock was afraid John might be able to hear. This room wasn't too far from where they were imprisoned. Sherlock had a pretty good feeling that this building was built specifically to hold innocent people in against their will. Moriarty sure had a lot of sick people under his control.

"I don't want it inside anymore. Take it out!" Sherlock pleaded.

He was getting close. Too close to release. If he came in front of Moriarty, it would be the biggest defeat of his life. Moriarty gave him a few more pats.

"There there now. You're doing fine. Just a little longer, okay?" he cooed.

Sherlock needed to give his erection some air, so he sat up on his hands and knees. His throbbing cock was now exposed but he didn't care. He knew that Moriarty knew he was erect anyway.

He was caught off guard when Moriarty grabbed his cock. The villain began slowly stroking while his other hand rubbed Sherlock's ass.

"You're so sweet. Letting your master see you like this. You want this, don't you? I can tell. You're ready to cum," Moriarty purred.

Sherlock shut his eyes tightly. The hand on his cock was starting to go faster. The moans never stopped and Sherlock was embarrassed that Moriarty was hearing every sound from his lips.

Please don't let John hear. He couldn't take it if he heard.

The walls must be thick. There was no way John could hear, Sherlock thought, again trying to reassure himself.

"No," Sherlock moaned. It was coming out.

His seed sprayed out in thick streams. Warm pleasure surged through his entire body as he came. Moriarty patted his hair and took out the toy. Sherlock refused to look at the other man.

"You did wonderful, my little kitten. Do you want to see John now? You do, don't you? Look at me when you answer and call me 'Daddy.'"

Someone shoot him now. Sherlock wanted to grab the villain by the throat and choke the life out of him. But an image of a bound Harriet Watson appeared in his mind and he forced himself to obey.

"I would love to see John again," Sherlock gulped, "Daddy. I love him so much."

Moriarty grinned. Fucking pervert with a daddy kink, thought Sherlock bitterly. The villain got off the bed.

"Soon we'll all have fun with each other at the same time. I bet you can't wait."


	7. Chapter 7

The cat ears were once again safely on top of Sherlock's head. Moriarty wouldn't let Sherlock leave until he put them back on. The two males walked out of the room where Sherlock was humiliated and fisted by Moriarty. The two muscled men were standing just outside and when they saw them coming, they dutifully walked behind them. They were making sure that Sherlock couldn't backtrack or try to escape.

Sherlock swallowed hard. What did Moriarty plan on doing once they got to John? The two men entered inside the room Sherlock woke up in. John was sitting at the corner with his head bent down and resting on his knees. He looked up when he heard the door open.

John and Sherlock glanced at each other. Both their eyes said the same thing._ I'm sorry. I don't know how to stop him._

Moriarty patted Sherlock's ass. The two minions were left outside so they would be able to hear any commotion if Sherlock or John were to fight. They wouldn't do that anyway.

"Do you two know what time it is now?" the villain asked with a cheeky grin.

John stood up and braced himself for a fight. He was no longer in that submissive, hopeless position. Sherlock admired his courage even when everything looked lost.

"It's bath time," Moriarty informed.

Sherlock turned to look at the mad man and John sent him a heated glare, his hands curled up in fists.

"So what? Do you plan on bathing us?" he asked like he was challenging Moriarty.

Moriarty gave him a very wicked grin.

"Of course that's what I plan on doing. There should be enough room for both of you if you two make room for each other. Sherlock, start undressing John. Slowly. Then you, John, will undress Sherlock. Got it?"

John knew that they could both overpower Moriarty if they fought together. He still had a small drop of hope, and that was better than nothing. Sherlock would be able to get them out of this one. They just had to wait for the right moment.

But he knew from the look Sherlock had on earlier that the detective still didn't know what to do. But he would wait patiently. Or as patient as he could in this situation.

Sherlock came up to him and pulled off his shirt. John's tone six-pack was revealed, a well deserved reward from his training in the army. He stepped out of his pants while Sherlock pulled them off.

They both hesitated with John's underwear.

"You two know better than that," Moriarty scolded with a dark voice, "Get moving. And no more making me wait."

Like that pants, John helped Sherlock by stepping out of his underwear. He noted that Sherlock's eyes glanced a bit too long on his manhood. If Moriarty wasn't watching, John would love the attention Sherlock was giving him.

"Alright. Return the favor John," Moriarty commanded.

Sherlock sighed but he tried to hold himself with as much dignity as he could muster. It made John sad to see him try to stand strong. John quickly undressed Sherlock thinking that doing it quick would lessen the detective's humiliation. Moriarty took long strides toward the door leading to the bathroom. He smiled at the two captives before turning and starting the bath, adding a few bath beads and a squirt of sweet-smelling bubble bath formula.

"In here, pets," he ordered softly.

Sherlock took a hold of John's hand. The doctor wondered if Sherlock was trying to comfort him until he realized that Sherlock was doing it to comfort himself. Fear was clearly evident in the detective's face and John had seen him face many dangers without such an expression. Moriarty really was the most chilling threat they had ever come across.

Hand in hand, Sherlock and John walked into the bathroom. Moriarty pulled up a small chair and placed it close to the tub. The tub was a lot different than Sherlock thought that it would be. It was one of those big, expensive whirlpools. The villain sat down on it and commanded John to go in first. John reluctantly let go of Sherlock's hand in order to step into the bathtub.

The water was nice and hot and felt good on his cold skin. John could already feel the bath beads and formula making his skin soft. There was easily enough room for the both of them.

Moriarty looked at Sherlock.

"You too," he said.

Sherlock paused for a moment before doing as he was told. He climbed in while facing John but he didn't look at the doctor's face. He didn't want to see the one person he was failing to save from trouble.

Moriarty grabbed a sponge and dabbed some liquid soup onto it. He slathered the soapy sponge on John's face. John closed his eyes to keep the soap from getting into them. When Moriarty finished, he gave Sherlock a cloth and told him to use it to rinse John off. Sherlock did as he was told, dunking the small cloth into the water and then rubbing John's face with it.

Moriarty then focused on cleaning Sherlock's face and had John rinse him off. Then Moriarty sat back and told them to clean each other.

John and Sherlock went as slowly as they could so they could stall anything else Moriarty had planned. The villain didn't seem to mind, which told Sherlock that he had plenty of time to torture them.

Finally, they were finished. Moriarty told them to get out and dry off. The villain suddenly left the bathroom. Sherlock and John stared after him.

"Where's he going?" John whispered to Sherlock.

Sherlock answered, "I don't know."

"Have you found out where my sister is?"

Sherlock bit his lip. John saw the guilt on his face and frowned. They dried off without another word.

"Hurry up, you two," Moriarty's voice called out.

Sherlock tried to take John's hand again but John was already walking out of the room by himself. He was upset that his sister's whereabouts were still unknown. He didn't want to look at Sherlock right now.

Moriarty grinned when they both exited the bathroom. His hands were cooly stuffed inside his pockets and he walked around the room.

"We'll get those sheets cleaned for you so you two can have a nice bed to sleep in. They came and took them so don't worry. I want to eat with John. I figure you're still full from your punishment, Sherlock. Both of you come with me."

The villain walked out of the room and the other two men followed. John snuck a glance behind him and found Moriarty's employees right behind him. John frowned and looked back ahead.

Sherlock had a feeling that they were underground somewhere. Everywhere around them was closed, steel walls and no windows. Lights dangled from above them. There were rows of doors in the hallway and Sherlock figured most of them were for the employees. Moriarty led them to a single door at the very end of the hall.

The door was opened for him by an employee standing on the other side. Sherlock and John followed him into the room.

A big dining table with a silk red table cloth sat in the middle of the room. They had made the room as elegant as it possibly could be, the metal walls were replaced with dark brown wallpaper. Matching white carpet sank under their feet. Bright, beautiful lights hung on the walls, as well as a few landscape paintings.

Moriarty pulled up a chair and motioned for John to sit. John stared at him before taking a seat. Sherlock seated himself and Moriarty took a chair across from John.

"We'll get you something to drink, Sherlock. And what would you like to eat, John?"

John frowned and glanced around the room nervously.

"What do you have?" he asked the villain.

"Just say the word and you'll get it," promised Moriarty.

The two captives looked at each other. John turned his attention back on Moriarty.

"Um...beef tenderloin please," John said.

"How cute. Thank you for asking so nicely," Moriarty rang a bell. A servant came only a few seconds later, "Give my dog beef tenderloin with a glass of the Sancerre Rouge Pinot Noir and give my cat a glass of the Cabernet Sauvignon. I'll take the Musigny Grand Cru and some smoked salmon. Got it?" there was something dark in his tone.

"Yes sir," the servant said with fear in his voice.

He scampered off as fast as he could. Moriarty smiled and leaned over to Sherlock's ear. John frown while he watched Moriarty whisper to Sherlock. Sherlock was frowning too. The detective nodded his head and cast a glance in John's direction.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it, love," Moriarty smiled.

"Yes. Don't worry about it," Sherlock mumbled.

Now John was really starting to worry about it.

The wine came first, all of them were red. Personally John preferred red wine over white. At least Moriarty did that much for him. But he didn't know what kind of pinot noir this was. He delicately took a sip. It was good but not his favorite. He preferred cheap wine and this didn't look cheap.

Sherlock and Moriarty sipped at their drinks. The villain made a little appreciative noise before setting his glass down and looking at Sherlock. It seemed like he was signaling something that John couldn't understand.

The servant came by with a tray of plates. He set them down one by one, Moriarty's first then John's. The beef tenderloin was delicately placed and looked more like an artwork than a dinner plate. John turned to Sherlock to ask if he would like a bite but the detective disappeared.

Confused, John looked around the room but he couldn't find his friend anywhere.

"Don't worry about him. Just eat and tell me how it tastes," Moriarty ordered.

John knew something was up. But he cut through a piece of beef and took a bite. It was very juicy and tender. Moriarty began eating his fish, dipping it into some red sauce before putting it to his lips.

John nearly dropped his fork when he felt something pull his pants down. He lifted up the cloth and found Sherlock by his knees.

"What-" John was interrupted by Moriarty.

"Put the cloth back down. Don't focus on anything except me and the food. Alright?" Moriarty's voice was dark.

Harry needed him now more than ever. John lowered the cloth back down and swallowed hard. His eyes widened when he felt Sherlock's lips on his cock. John closed his eyes and ate another piece of food.

"How's it taste?" Moriarty asked.

John didn't know if he was asking him or Sherlock. But John figured he was asking about the food.

"Good," he said through clenched teeth.

Sherlock's tongue was trailing his shaft while his hand squeezed the base. John's heart rose to his throat and he tried to concentrated on breathing. Moriarty smiled as he watched John's torment.

"I'm glad you like it. It's grass-fed beef, you know? I'm sure meat tastes much better when it's treated right."

Was that suppose to be dirty talk? John couldn't tell. The doctor's brows furrowed when he felt the entire mouth around his cock.

"D...do you really think that? I never thought grass-fed would make a difference," John said, trying to concentrate on anything except Sherlock's wonderful tongue.

Moriarty smiled. John was playing his game and the villain was obviously pleased with him.

"Of course. Anytime you cut corners the quality goes down. And when you feed cattle cheap food, you get cheap tasting meat. Besides, cows were meant to eat grass. Can't you taste how much better it is than the beef you're use to?"

"Yes. I can tell," John answered just to make Moriarty happy.

Sherlock was making noises as he sucked hard. John groaned in pleasure. He tried to keep his reflexes in check so that he wouldn't wiggle around or accidentally kick Sherlock. Moriarty ate with manners like royalty.

"That's good. Only the best for my puppy. How's the wine?"

"I loved it. Thank you," John was beginning to pant.

That tongue was torturing him as his cock weeped for release. John's mouth was suddenly dry.

"Something wrong, love? Your face is all red," Moriarty asked with feigned concern.

John knew that he had to keep playing along like nothing was going on. This was just one of Moriarty's weird kinks.

"No. Nothing," he clenched his fists.

Sherlock was going faster and sucking harder. John felt his cock being constricted by Sherlock's moist cavern. It was such an incredible feeling.

"Oh," John moaned as Sherlock's wandering hand played with his balls.

"Did you say something, John?" Moriarty asked, cutting another piece of salmon for himself.

The doctor gulped.

"N..no. I didn't say anything."

"Okay. You're starting to worry me, though," Moriarty smiled at him.

"S...Sherlock. Not so...fast," John whispered to his friend.

But the detective didn't slow down. John felt himself getting close. Moriarty suddenly stood up and walked around the table. John watched as Moriarty came closer to him. The villain's face was serious and his eyes were set in stone. Moriarty put a hand on John's shoulder and leaned in for a kiss. Flustered, John kissed back and the two men's tongue fought for dominance. John never had a threesome before, much less one where he's the center of all the pleasure.

He was reaching his breaking point. He was so close to orgasm that it hurt. Sherlock pulled away just long enough to kiss the tip, then he went back to sucking. Moriarty pressed hard onto his mouth.

The most intense feeling of ecstasy shot through his body right before John came inside Sherlock's mouth. Sherlock gulped down every trace of seed. Meanwhile, Moriarty pulled away from John's mouth. His eyes peered down at John's.

"Good boy. You must be hungry after all that. Finish your meal," he ordered.

John stood up in order to put his pants back on. Sherlock got back into his seat and sipped at his wine.

John finished the last bite, trying hard not to think about what had just occurred. Moriarty rang the bell again and the servant came back. The villain looked at John.

"What do you want for dessert?" Moriarty asked him.

John didn't really want anything for dessert but he knew better than to voice that fact.

"Erm...peach cobbler, please."

Moriarty looked at Sherlock.

"And what do you want?"

Sherlock frowned.

"I'm still full," he said.

"I didn't ask you if you were full or not. I asked what you wanted for dessert," Moriarty's voice was sharp.

Sherlock shuffled in his seat uncomfortably.

"I'll...take some carrot cake. Please."

Moriarty turned to his servant.

"You heard them. And give me some french vanilla ice cream."

The man nodded and left just as quickly as when he went to get their dinner. The Napoleon of Crime smirked at his two prisoners.

"I'm glad that you two have been so cooperative. Hopefully, you won't disobey me again. Your sister is getting five star treatment, John. Don't worry."

John paused.

"Could I...see her sometime? Please?" he asked, glancing at Moriarty.

The villain took a minute to consider this.

"I don't know. You would have to be really, really good before I let you do that. But you know..." Moriarty trailed off.

Sherlock and John both leaned their heads in, silently urging him to continue. Moriarty grinned when he noted that both men were looking so attentively at him.

"If you two see things my way, I'll trust you outside. You can pretend that you escape the kidnapping and come to me whenever I call you. It will be like tamed pets that their masters let them off their leashes, because the masters know that they'll come right back."

"How will you know when we see things your way?" asked Sherlock.

Moriarty turned to him.

"I'll know. Don't worry your pretty little head about that. Now, you two. Your sheets should be cleaned by now. By the time we get back to your room, you should have a nice bed to sleep on. What do you say?"

"Thank you, Moriarty," John and Sherlock chanted in unison.

Their desserts came. There was a tiny mint leaf on each of their dishes for looks. Sherlock took a bite out of his cake and was surprised that it wasn't overly sweet. That was hard to do with carrot cake.

John was impressed with his dessert as well. The peach filling was warm and the flavor danced in his taste buds.

Moriarty smiled. He noticed how much his pets were enjoying their treats. That was good. Soon, he would go from just having their bodies to having both that and their hearts.


End file.
